The Animagus Champion
by Tankinator175
Summary: Harry Potter gets a package from sirius the summer before fourth year. Spin-off of Dragen's Animagus Mishap.
1. Summer at the Dursleys

**The Animagus Champion**

 **A/N**

 **This is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy it. It is a spin-off of dragen's Animagus Mishap. I did this for two reasons. (A) he stopped updating, (B) It is not suitable for children. While I like to consider myself a grammar nazi, I am not perfect in that aspect, I will try to keep my chapter at least at 1,000 words, as I am a relatively new writer. Constructive criticism is welcome, as are most types of reviews, this will be a Harry/Fleur story, Daphne will try pretty hard to get him as well. For some reason it will not let me enter more than 4 characters, but most characters from GoF should be present, as well as some more. Time for me sto stop my yammering, and let you enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Summer at the Dursleys**

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the chosen one, and a dozen other monikers that were not appreciated by the person who carried them, sat staring at the ceiling, thinking sorrowfully. If he had only remembered the full moon, Sirius would be free, and he would not be stuck in the smallest bedroom of Nr. 4 Privet drive. Harry would also likely be taught by the world's best pranksters how to out do even the Weasley Twins. Instead, he sat on his bed waiting for Aunt Petunia to come by and yell at him for not getting up at 5:30 to cook breakfast for her and her precious Dudders like the worthless servant he was supposed to be. As the clock on his night table approached seven, he decided to get on with it, as Uncle Vernon would wake up soon, and if breakfast wasn't done by then, the fields of punishment would seem like a child's playground. Sighing he went to cook breakfast. Hedwig hooted at him to remind him to bring some bacon for her to eat. He stroked her gently, and went downstairs.

* * *

Harry went up the stairs, holding his smarting shoulder. Dudley had tripped him while he set the table. Naturally, Harry still got the blame, and his shoulder took the brunt of the blow Vernon had tried to inflict upon him. Still, he smiled when he fed Hedwig the rasher he'd snuck away from the table. It was really luck no one had seen it, as he would probably have a broken rib as well. Then he noticed his visitor. By now, he considered a visitor in his bedroom to be a sign of impending danger, but this was an owl. Taking the scroll of parchment, and feeding the owl part of his meager breakfast, he read:

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I know you are disappointed at having to stay with the Dursleys, so I've cooked up something for you. Enclosed is a communication-mirror, the Marauders used these all the time. There is also a package but first I want you to contact me using the mirror. Activate it by pressing the blue stone at the top. It will then vibrate letting me know you are calling._

 _Hope to see you soon,_

 _Padfoot_

Harry was in shock, He had been home for two days and he already had contact with the magical world. He read the message twice more to be sure, and opened the package and stared at the ornate mirror. He pressed the blue stone, and the mirror revealed Sirius in all his non-existent glory. Sirius grinned widely and said "Took you long enough, I'd begun to wonder if the owl had gotten lost."

"It did not get lost, I was cooking breakfast for my obese whale of a cousin, took a beating for being tripped by said whale, and then was in shock that I had a way to speak to my godfather. I believe this is the package you mentioned." Harry said while holding up the package he'd found on the owls back.

"It is, now you should find a catch on the front, press it with your wand, but make sure the surrounding area is clear."

Harry placed the small wooden box on the floor in the middle of the room, and tapped it with his wand. He immediately jumped back in surprise, as the box expanded. Soon it was a large chest of drawers, and Harry opened it. Sirius explained, "This is will change your life Harry."

Sirius went on to explain, "The top box holds several potions, that will make you a true Marauder. The brownish orange potion is the potion to make you an animagus. The ministry wishen to keep the existence of these potions to remain secret, as it would be much harder to control all the animagi otherwise. The three blue potions are going to boost you physically, take one a day right before you go to bed. You should start to exercise regularly to make the effects stick. You will also want to eat more. The three yellow potions are nutritional potions, and will help you handle the changes, to your body. Please ingest these at the same time as the others for maximum gain. The middle drawer contains spellbooks so you can train. You are going to need all the knowledge you can get to beat lord Moldyshorts. The third drawer includes subscriptions to several catalogs, as well as some magazines so you can easily get equipment."

"Thanks Sirius… I don't know what to say"

"Just promise me that you try to stay secluded, the changes you will experience will make your temper, and as such your magic to become unpredictable at first. We do not want a repeat of last summer do we?"

"No" Harry then heard Uncle Vernon yelling for him to come down. "My uncle is yelling at me for some reason, I will call you later, thanks for everything"

"No problem pup, if you have any problems with your fat arse of a cousin, you know how to reach me."

Harry finished the call, and went downstairs to find out what he'd done this time.

* * *

Harry didn't know whether to laugh or be terrified. Apparently Ron had called using a telephone, but didn't know how to use it, and had yelled at the top of his lungs through it. He had also mentioned being Harry's friend from school, which did not earn points with Vernon. Harry didn't want to know where Arthur Weasley had gotten ahold of a telephone. Now Vernon was ranting and raving about Freaks disturbing his peace and shouting, and Harry shouldn't have told them how to call them. Harry tuned out, but tried his best to look attentive, so as not to get into deeper trouble than he was already in. He sighed, it was going to be a long summer, although the gift from Sirius would certainly help.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So, how did you like the beginning? I'm hoping to update regularly, but can't promise anything as my life is hectic with end of the year exams. Anyway please review, and I will try to update within a week.**


	2. Animagus Forms?

**A/N**

 **Sorry for the long wait everyone, I went on a campout. I know that really it wasn't a long wait compared to most fanfic authors, but for my size of a chapter it is a long wait. I must say that I was not expecting 75 reads in the first day. I'm not sure how the muse will stick with me, but I have it mostly planned until the feast with Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Enjoy the story.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Animagus… Forms?**

Harry Potter gulped down the strength potion, and the Nutrition potion in swift succession. Sirius had advised that he not take the Animagus potion until the third night, so as to make sure he had enough strength and the potion wouldn't wear him out. Harry had also learned that the reason the Ministry of Magic tried to hide the potions existence to dissuade wizardkind from attempting to become illegal Animagi. Naturally, Sirius and James had been quite miffed when they found out. Harry was looking forward to the results of all the potions, not just the Animagus potion, as the strength and nutrition potions combined shou help negate the stature he'd lost to to the Dursleys cruelty. This meant that he would no longer be so scrawny, he would probably grow a foot by the end of it, as well as gain an additional thirty pounds. This meant that next time Dudley and his thugs decided to play a game of Harry Hunting he'd pound them a bit as well. If he were allowed to do magic, he would send them halfway to china, but since he couldn't, he'd satisfy himself by doing at least as much damage as they did.

On that happy thought, he drifted off to sleep.

When it came time to drink the animagus potion, he contacted Sirius. Sirius informed him of how an animagus form works. The form you will take, is usually based of significant experiences in your life, as well as your personality. Harry wondered if that meant he would take the form of a stag, as if his experiences last year weren't significant he didn't know what was. Except of course learning about magic when he was eleven. However, Sirius assured him that an animagus form would not be anthropomorphic, and as such he would not become a half-giant. Probably a good thing, as it would not help him when pulling pranks, and while the magic resistance was useful, Lord Voldemort's curse capabilities seemed to be limited to killing curses, (something that he'd learned about in a book Sirius had given him, along with the other Unforgivables) so that wasn't likely to help him. He had, however, researched all manner of cats and dogs imaginable in preparation, as well as some birds, reptiles, and even equestrians. This was for the purposes of being able to see, to know what his form was like. The better you knew the animal, the more likely you were to become it.

There were a few records of wizards who became a magical creature, as well as wizards who became multi-animagi, but that was so rare it was bordering on unheard of. Harry decided that while he was certainly an abnormal person, he wasn't THAT special, and he definitely did not want even more attention. Although sending Dudley's friends screaming did wonders for his self-confidence. As usual, fate would prove him wrong. Eventually all his questions were sated, and he gulped down the potion. The last thing he was conscious for was falling onto his bed.

Harry woke up in what he decided should be called a shadow forest, because everything seemed to be made of shadows. Various trails branched off around him, and he could see the silhouettes of other animals in the distance. He doubted they were other Animagi, so he concluded that they were not important enough to focus on. He followed his newfound instincts and took a seemingly random path, but to him, it was clear that it was important. Eventually, he heard the sound of rushing water as he padded silently along the path. He reached a stream, and looked in to see a furry, black face, with large catlike eyes that were as piercingly green as his human eyes. He was evidently a cat, and based ot the size, he guessed it was a full-blooded Kneazle.

He felt himself shifting, and found himself taller, longer, heavier, and stronger. He had a much better awareness of himself, and knew instinctively that he was a Shadow Wolf. He was black, with dark grey streaks along his back and sides. He also had his ever-present green eyes. He heard a growl, and knew that a rival wolf was near. A grey blur launched itself out of the shrubbery, and he leapt to the side to avoid it. So, this fool had the nerve to challenge him? A Shadow Wolf was not going to be dominated by an ordinary grey wolf. He snarled and jumped at his opponent as the recently rebalanced wolf did the same. They collided mid-air and fell into a snapping, snarling pile of fur and fangs. They exchanged a few blows, and disentangled themselves to circle the other. Growling and exchanging false attacks every now and then, testing each other. Harry eventually faked an attack to the left then suddenly pulled back and lunged to the right. The enemy wolf was unprepared for this sudden change, while Harry may be a wolf, with the instincts that came with it, he still thought like a human. Crashing down to the ground, the wolf struggles a few moments, and then stopped, whimpering submissively. Harry felt a fierce pride, but briefly wondered " _TWO forms? And magical ones at that? This was not supposed to happen!"_ He didn't know there was more to come.

He shifted again, and found himself in a large, hilly grove. He somehow knew once again what he was: A Battle Unicorn. He had a glossy black coat with a purple tinge to it. His mane was pure white. He had a golden horn that glowed faintly. He saw a herd of Unicorns peacefully grazing, but once again something was wrong. Over to the side he saw a drow, drawing it's bow at the herd. He assessed the situation and got to work. His instincts tried to call down lightning, and Harry did the wizards equivalent, and thought: _Vocant Fulmen_. The combination of the two sent lightning down, and hit his horn like it was supposed to, but then ricocheted off in seven arcs, hitting not only the visible drow, but the other six that were hiding in the treeline. The Drow collapsed and it was clear that they were dead. Harry felt another surge of pride, before he once again melded with the Shadow Forest.

Once again, Harry did not wake up in his bed, but this time, he was in a hellish landscape, not unlike pictures he'd seen of Mars. Somehow, he realized he was the ruler of this world. He was a Royal Black Dragon, which were supposed to be extinct. As the name implied, he had coal black scales, and long horns that curved similarly to the muggle creation Nicol Bolas. He was about forty feet long, twenty feet tall, and his wingspan was roughly thirty-five feet. However, as usual, something was remiss. Harry saw a contingent of dragons flying toward him, and he knew they were part of a rebel group attempting to usurp him. As they drew near, Harry drew in a deep breath, before sending out a large burst of flame, Incinerating the foremost group. Their ashes fell to the ground as he tore into the captains bodyguards, Before the heavy axe-like blades cleaved the leader in half. The remaining dragons scattered and attempted to flee, but Harry gave chase and slaughtered most of them, before fire portals opened up and his Elite warriors appeared and killed the rest. The guards had clearly come directly from another fight, as they were already spattered with blood, the blood of the enemy. While contemplating the fact that Harry could never be a normal wizard, he once again melded with the Shadow Plane.

Harry woke up, back in the Shadow Forest. He realized he was an Owl, but for some reason he was not a regular owl. He was very certainly a Great Owl, which like the Royal Black Dragon was supposed to be extinct. He wasn't sure how Hedwig would react. Harry pondered this as he flew, finally a peaceful discovery of his form.

Harry woke up smiling, although it had been a long night. When he called Sirius, he had to laugh as through the progression of his tale, Sirius jaw dropped farther and farther until it seemed to be in danger of falling off altogether. Sirius decided to call bull, but Harry proved it to him by transforming to each animal, although for the dragon, he had to content himself with elongating his face so as to not break the house. He smiled to himself. It was going to be a fun year.

 **A/N**

 **So, how did you like it? Please review and all of that, Thanks for supporting me on my journey of fanfiction.**


	3. Back To Hogwarts

**A/N**

 **Hello everybody, I'm back with another chapter of Animagus Champion. This is the longest chapter so far, and there are a few confrontations. I decided that there will be some Manipulative! Dumbledore, and things are heating up. I must say however, I am very disappointed that I only have three reviews, when I have more than 350 reads. I want to know what you guys and gals think. Please review, and enjoy the story.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Back to Hogwarts**

Harry Potter sat on the Hogwarts Express, smiling contentedly to himself. It had been the best summer so far. He'd intimidated Dudley the first month by changing his teeth to sharper, more viscous teeth. He had also discovered some of his powers. His Shadow Wolf form could control tendrils of shadow to fight with, and could jump through one shadow and come out another. He could also become a human animagus hybrid out of any of his forms, although the Kneazle and the Wolf forms worked the best. So far, the levels of control with the others only extended to gaining feathers and his eyes getting larger, with his mouth hardening and his teeth disappearing for the Owl form.

His Battle Unicorn form got furry from the waist down, and he grew a small horn. His feen also changed into Hooves. His dragon form was the hardest to control. Without changing fully, (and he didn't want to do THAT again, at least not in the muggle world) He could at most get a thicker skin the cracked almost like scales, elongate his face a little, and get sharp teeth. His full form was easy to do, but dangerous as he was larger than most dragons. That in itself said very much, In fact the only dragon that came close to the size of a Royal Black Dragon was the Ukrainian Ironbelly.

As it was, his friends knew nothing of this, and he was debating telling them. Hermione would probably ask loads of questions, then go straight to the library to find other recorded instances of this happening, in which case she would find none. Because she found nothing she would go insane and freak out because she couldn't find anything in her only believable source, namely, books. Ron would go nuts with the possibilities, (eating Malfoy came to mind, although Harry was sure he'd taste horrible) then demand that he get the potion, and get put in Azkaban for abusing it. Or he'd explode with jealousy when Harry refused. No, It was best if they didn't find out yet.

Ron chose that moment to lament "What is Malfoy and his trolls doing here? Don't they have anything better to do than—"

Here he was cut short by Malfoy, who said "Than putting Mudbloods and blood traitors in their place? Surely you know there is no higher calling than that _Weasley_." He spat the last part out with contempt, as if it were the foulest word in existence and he needed to wash his mouth thoroughly with the strongest cleansing charm imaginable. Of course, he really did. Just not for that reason.

"Leave us alone Malfoy. We don't want you and your ilk here." It was Harry who interjected now, and he was royally angry.

"Now, now, Potter. Speaking with such disrespect to your betters? Surely a half-blood should know his place. Crabbe, deal with him. We'll make a little example of Potter and his friends."

Crabbe cracked his knuckles and swung at Harry with his right fist. What followed, no one but Harry understood. It seemed Harry disappeared and reappeared behind Crabbe, as Harry had gone into his Kneazle form, dashing between Crabbe's legs before reappearing as a human. Harry then proceeded to Infuse some wolf strength in his muscles, and grabbed Crabbe's fist. He pulled it backward and to the left, behind Crabbe's back and into Malfoy's face. Malfoy reeled backward into Goyle's stomach, and Goyle collapsed on Malfoy. Crabbe howled in pain, whereas Goyle let out his air with a "Whoomph", and Malfoy could only be heard as a muffled shouting.

When Malfoy and his cronies had disentangled themselves, They ran as fast as they could. Malfoy yelled over his shoulder "Apparition Potter? My father and the ministry will have you in Azkaban for this one."

Harry just smiled to himself. Ron and Hermione however, stared in shock. Hermione had clearly been about to tell Harry to get down. When they finally recovered, Hermione said "That was—"

"Brilliant Harry! How'd you do it?" Ron exclaimed.

"Trade secrets Ron. Don't you know? A magician never reveals his secret."

Then, knowing full well they would only pester him about it, he transformed into the Wolf, and stepped backward into a shadow and vanished before they figured out what happened.

Harry appeared in the Gryffindor common room, and walked out the portrait of the fat lady, who stared in shock. Harry then walked downstairs, and passed Nearly-headless Nick. "Evening Sir Nicholas." he said and continued walking. Sir Nicholas gasped in shock and dropped through the floor to inform Professor McGonagall about this extremely unusual occurrence.

When Harry walked in the great hall a full five minutes before the carriages were scheduled to arrive there was a collective gasping from the professors. While McGonagall was the first to recover, it was Dumbledore who spoke. "Harry m'boy, would you care to inform me as of how you came to be here so early?"

"I'll bet you want to know, but I don't feel the need to tell you."

Another gasp.

Snape, the git, tried to say "Ten points from Gryffindor for your—"

McGonagall however, was having none of it, and said "Shut up Severus", before turning back to Harry, and said "fifty points to Gryffindor for mastering difficult and Obscure magic."

As Snape sputtered, Mcgonagall said "However, you must tell me, as there could be a danger to the castle."

"I gladly tell you after the feast in the privacy of your office"

McGonagall smiled and replied "That would be quite fine." And seeing Snape was about to protest she added a "Shut up Severus."

Dumbledore then said "I would prefer it if we did it in MY office Harry, the walk is much shorter."

Harry calmly responded with "That will not be necessary Headmaster, you will not be present"

McGonagall added "Shut up Severus" as Severus' face had gotten so red is looked like a very cooked crab in a oily, charred shell.

Dumbledore frowned. "I am the Headmaster, I have the right to be present."

Snape nodded, but Harry just smiled as he had read the rulebook, it was in the books that Sirius had given him. Snape's face fell when he heard what Harry responded with. "Actually, you don't."

"I must see if there is a danger to the school, Harry"

"No, the school rules state that if there is a perceived issue, the student in question will speak with his or her head of house. Until a threat has been confirmed, you do not have the right to demand to know, especially as this is a personal matter."

Dumbledore frowned. All copies of the rulebook were supposed to be in the restricted section, he'd seen to it, but he couldn't admit that he had kept important knowledge from the people it applied to, nor could he demand to as he was Harry's magical guardian, because Harry could sue him if he found out on a number of charges. After all, if he found out about hidden school rules, what else could he know. He decided to carefully use legilimency on the boy.

Harry grinned, he had taught himself occlumency as well as legilimency over the summer.

Dumbledore frowned. He couldn't find anything, he just found himself in a shadow forest. Harry grinned even wider and said loudly "Headmaster, I'd appreciate it if you did not attempt to use legilimency on me, as you know as well as I that us of legilimency on a minor is illegal. The entire hall gasped. McGonagall was confused. First Harry showed up earlier that was possible, then he claimed that Dumbledore, who was supposedly the leader of the light, was illegally using legilimency on him. However, as Dumbledore had paled drastically, she knew it had to be true. Unfortunately, the students were showing up now, so she hissed. We WILL discuss this later. Harry went to the Gryffindor table and sat down at his usual spot.

When Ron and Hermione sat down, they were bursting with questions, but Harry silenced them with a wave of his hand. He then spoke. "I know that both of you want to know what I did, but as I told you, I can't tell you. You are my best friends, but I cannot tell you right now, so you will have to study in the library for a while. It may even do Ron some good."

Ron and Hermione deflated. Ron finally spoke. "Alright, you deserve SOME secrets, although it does hurt a bit that you won't tell us. I wonder why Dumbledore looks so pale, and why McGonagall is using her death glare on him?"

"I know it hurts, but I don't want hermione to hurt herself trying to find a precedent, and you would probably be jealous that I can't and won't give you the same, as you might end up doing something that gets you sent to Azkaban. As for Dumbledore's problem, I called him out in front of the entire staff and half the ghosts when he tried to use legilimency on me"

Seeing Hermione pale, he added, "It's been bugging me for years, but the only one nearby when he's done it in the past is Snape"

With that, Harry refused to speak any further on the matter.

The Triwizard Tournament quickly gave them something else to think about.

 **A/N**

 **Well there you have it, Chapter 3 is complete and I need to start writing Chapter 4. Please review, I need to know what I can improve on. Next chapter will be:** _ **Interrogations, Foreign Students, and Flaming Pieces of Wood. Until next time, Tankinator175.**_


	4. Interrogations and Registrations

**A/N**

 **I'm sorry for the delay, I put the story on the back burner for the end of the school year, and frankly forgot about the existence of this story. Still, I hope the unusual (for me, at least) length of this chapter makes up for that. I recognise that very few ideas in this story are actually mind, so if I stole your idea, and you can prove it, (this is so people don't take credit for something they didn't invent, or haven't written it down yet making them ineligible for credit. Please don't be offended.) please let me know, and I'll give you credit.**

 **To JKRowlingsAssistant: Harry is not mad at Dumbledore, he simply has realized that Ol' Man Dumbles is actually getting old, and is quite possibly going senile, because he seems to have an unhealthy obsession with Harry. Harry also wishes to have control of his own life, and has decided to keep Dumbledore out of his personal business, which Dumbledore really isn't supposed to be poking around. This will not be an Evil!Dumbledore fic, Dumbledore is just going senile, and he needs to realize it's time to let go, and let others fight this war. Dumbledore may do his part, but ultimately, others will be fighting, and Dumbledore is not the leader of this push against Voldemort. He can still provide guidance and suggestions, but he can't play General or Chessmaster. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Interrogations and Registrations**

Harry Potter waited outside Professor McGonagall's office, waiting to speak to her. Dumbledore had still not relented, until Harry threatened to complain to the board of governors for the attempted invasion of privacy. Harry did not want Dumbledore to know of his powers just yet, he would use them when he needed them, and Dumbledore may try to block them, so he could control Harry, likely so as to make sure that Voldemort fell once and for all. What that had to do with Harry, wasn't clear, but trying to pry that information out of the old geezer was like squeezing blood from a stone. Dumbledore would just prattle on about enjoying his childhood while it lasted. What childhood? Thanks to the old man's lunacy fourteen years ago, Harry hadn't had one. Harry had a sneaking suspicion that there was some sort of connection between him and Voldemort, due to his dreams. Why Dumbledore placed him with the Dursleys remained unclear, as Lily Potter had said that Harry was under _NO_ circumstances be placed with them, and that Voldemort would be a more suitable guardian.

When McGonagall allowed him to enter, Harry asked "Are you aware of the Shadow Wolf?"

McGonagall immediately claimed she had no idea what relevancy there was to that question.

Harry proceeded to explain everything, including the showing her the memories of third year. McGonagall was appalled at Dumbledore's lack of action. Harry smiled to himself, to break Dumbledore's control of his life, he needed to lose his supporters. McGonagall was the best way to start.

Harry also cycled through his forms, although for the dragon he had to use his half-form, which was steadily improving. McGonagall felt that since he had the uncanny ability to use Hybrid forms, there may be something about him the Goblins of Gringotts could find, and resolved to take him there the next week. As Harry left her office, he could hear her murmur "Only Potter. It would only happen to Potter"

The Morning Harry and McGonagall entered Gringotts, a Goblin stepped forward to meet them. He inquired "Mr. Potter?"

"That's me"

"Our director, Ragnok, wishes to speak with you."

"I have no clue as to why this is the case, but if you will lead the way, I will follow Master Goblin"

They followed the goblin down a large corridor, and entered a spacious office. A goblin, presumably Ragnok, sat in a chair that surpassed Dumbledore's "throne". Harry knelt before Ragnok, not noticing the shock on both Ragnok's and McGonagall's Faces "Welcome Mr. Potter, you are here regarding your disrespectful actions toward the Goblin Nation and Gringotts Bank."

To say that Harry was confused was an understatement, meanwhile, McGonagall gasped in surprise. Harry asked "In what way have I ever been disrespectful to the Gringotts Bank, let alone the Goblin Nation?"

Ragnok leveled an icy stare at him and said "You have not responded to any correspondence, nor have you been present at any of our requested appointments."

"If you would accept my apolog  
"Indeed you wereny, I have not received any correspondence, I believe one wizard by the name of Dumbledore has erected unlawful mail wards on my person."

McGonagall gave a start at that. Harry sighed, he knew she was still trying to deal with the concept that Dumbledore had gotten too old, which clouded his judgement, and as a result, he made decisions where he really had no right. She had lived far too long under the impression that Dumbledore was infallible.

"We suspected something of the sort, but we can not see why someone would do something like that to a minor."

"Well then, if we could proceed with my blood test that would be welcome, I'm curious to discover exactly what I can expect in the coming years."

"Certainly, Mr. Potter, One moment." Ragnok snapped his fingers, and a parchment, and a ritual knife appeared. "Please make a small cut on your palm, and allow seven drops to fall on the parchment."

Harry followed the instructions. The blood started forming into lines. When they were finished, the parchment read:

 **Blood Test**

 **Performed 9th September 1994**

 **Name: Harry James Potter**

 **Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter**

 _ **By Direct Blood Relation**_

 **Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black**

 _ **By Godfather's Blood Ritual**_

 **Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor**

 _ **Through Potter Line, and Chosen by Head of House**_

 **Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin**

 _ **Second in line, earned full heirdom through Right of Conquest**_

 **Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell**

 _ **Closest Live Blood Relation**_

 **Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Nigrum Draco Regiis**

 _ **By Blood Relation**_

 **Blood Status: Drakonid**

 **Magical Guardian: Sirius Orion Black**

 _ **Azkaban**_

 **Alice Longbottom**

 _ **St. Mungo's hospital for magical maladies and injuries**_

 **Remus John Lupin**

 _ **Self-declared unsuitable parent  
**_ **Minerva McGonagall**

 _ **Contact Denied By Albus Percival Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore**_

 **Petunia Dursley**

 _ **Specified in will to never be allowed contact**_

 **Magical abilities: Magical Core Facientibus (Blocked)**

 **Parseltongue**

 **Parselmagic (Blocked)**

 **Polyglot (Blocked)**

 **Metamorphagy (Blocked)**

 **Natural Occlumency (Blocked)**

 **Animagus forms: Shadow Wolf**

 **Chapter 4Chapter 4** **Kneazle**

 **Battle Unicorn**

 **Ancient Owl**

 **Diverse Human-Animal Hybrids**

 **Other: Drakonid form**

 **Royal Black Dragon form**

 **Basilisk Venom produces partial Basilisk Transformation**

 **Phoenix tears produces partial Phoenix Transformation**

Harry read through the parchment. As he did so, he began freaking out, and he could tell that McGonagall was increasingly surprised.

The fact that he was actually related to Gryffindor, Slytherin, Peverell, and whatever Nigrum Draco Regiis meant, was confusing to say the least. When he asked Ragnok, he found that apparently it was just Latin for Royal Black Dragon. Somehow, there was a royal line of Draconids, who were accepted as a Most Ancient and Noble House. Considering Wizardkind's usual prejudice, that was surprising. He figured that Wizards must have done it to form an alliance, that was then disregarded as the line went dormant. Apparently his becoming an animagus had awakened the dormant gene, and he wasn't even human anymore. Still the fact that he was royal, AND non-human, was enough to send his mind reeling. As he looked over the magical guardian section his brain just about exploded. Instead, he just looked over to an equally surprised McGonagall, and fainted. When Harry came to, and found himself on the floor of Gringotts Bank, he asked "I wasn't dreaming, was I?"

"Indeed you weren't, Mr. Potter." Came from Ragnok's general direction.

McGonagall herself was in shock. She had always wanted a child, but found that she was infertile, and when her husband died, she just gave up on ever having a child. However, she was worried. Worried that Harry wouldn't want her. Worried that he prefered the Dursleys unlikely thought that may be. Tentatively, she asked "You don't mind do you? I understand if you want to go back to you relatives. Inwardly however, she wasn't so sure she would understand. His response surprised her.

"Are you kidding me? This is bloody brilliant! Why does everyone keep asking that? Sirius asked the same thing. No more Dursleys is the best thing that could happen to me, including Voldemort stopping his attempts to murder me, because at least he's straightforward about it. I would love that!"Chapter 4

McGonagall was shocked and relieved that Harry did in fact want her to be his Guardian, so it took a while for the rest of his sentence to sink in. Sirius Black had offered the same thing? Must have been before Pettigrew had escaped. Wait, what? He would rather leave the Dursleys than Voldemort stop his murder attempts? The Dursleys must have been horrible to him.

A small amount of paperwork later, and Minerva McGonagall was the proud guardian of Harry James Potter.

They returned to the list, Minerva, as she had asked Harry to call her (at least while they were in private, NOT in class) grew concerned as she read about the extensive blocks on his magic. So, thay had to visit goblin Experts to remove the blocks. When he asked what Polyglot meant, he was informed that it meant that he could understand all languages, Magical, Ancient, Extinct, or otherwise. The revelation concerning that his owl form was ALSO magical made him groan out loud. When he tried to explain his frustration to Ragnok and Minerva they burst out laughing. Then there were the Partial Creature Transformations, which Harry had to try. When an unlucky Goblin walked in, it was discovered that Harry's Basilisk Stare would cause others to fall unconscious, but with some effort he could control it. It was also discovered that his Pheonix Tears could counteract it, as well as some minor healing, and general pains. The Goblin claimed that he didn't mind, claiming that his back felt the best it had in ages. It was afternoon when they left. They proceeded to visit the ministry to register his animagus forms. Walking into the DMLE, they were greeted by the department head, Amelia Bones.

"Good day Minerva, what brings you to my office on a school day?"

"Two things Amelia, the first is to make sure someone in the ministry is aware of Harry Potter's change of Guardianship to myself" Here she paused to allow Madam Bones to present her congratulations. "The second is to register Mr. Potter's Animagus forms"

Here Madam Bones raised an eyebrow "I'm sorry, did you say _Forms_? As in plural?"

Here Harry sighed. "Yes, unfortunately, it would appear, that anything in my life, even something already extraordinary, has to be unheard of, and so, all FIVE were MAGICAL beings, for Merlin's sake."

Madam Bones made a choking sound. "Five? And Magical?"

Harry sighed, and asked "Can we keep this quiet, and some of them are quite large, so I would prefer it if we could do it somewhere else, such as the Department of Mysteries? Oh wait, I only have four due to one form actually coming from the awakening of a dormant gene, making me a member of another species, which should probably be on a record hard to find, the same goes for the two partial transformations accidentally acquired over the course of my ever-unusual life."

At this point Madam Bones looked quite ready to faint. "Not Human? How is that even possible? And partial transformations? What is that anyway?"

"I have no clue as to how anything in my life is possible, only being a Fourth Year, but I can show you, at the DoM."

So it was agreed, Madam Bones led them to the DoM, where Harry showed them his forms and transformations, as well as the evidence of him being a Drakonid. Once it was time to leave, he was informed that the head of the DoM would likely contact him for an appointment soon, as the recent events were certainly a mystery.

 **A/N**

 **Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, which I cut short, due to the length, as well as being worried that if I didn't I'd never post this update, and feeling that you deserved a new chapter by now. I have been distracted by a plot bunny, and I was wondering whether I should try to write it, because on the one hand, I am distracted and it makes it hard to write, but on the other hand, my attention would be divided. As such, I have decided that I will let you decide, so tell me what you think. Input on the story in general is also welcome. I have realized that I have no clue on how to write about relationships, so there may or may not be a pairing. I don't know when I'll update again, but enjoy this chapter, and I'll do my best to update in a timely fashion.**

 **Edit: There is a poll on my profile page where you can vote, please see that you do, or your wishes have no influence.**


	5. The Arrivals

**A/N**

 **Well here is the next chapter. I will not waste too much of your time here, but to say that I really don't know how the pairings are going to end up at this point, if there are any.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **The Arrivals**

When Harry exited the great hall to greet the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang delegates, the Headmaster pulled him aside. Ron and Hermione looked at him askance, so he said "You go on, I'll catch up."

The two left, and he turned back to Dumbledore. Dumbledore said "Harry m'boy, the other schools will without a doubt, put on a show, so to speak. When that time comes, I want you to exhibit your own brand of magic. I hear your patronus is quite impressive."

Harry smiled. "I don't think that will be a problem, Headmaster"

As he walked back Harry smiled to himself. He would certainly exhibit his own brand of magical _mayhem_. Yes, this would be entertaining. He reached Hermione and Ron. Hermione wanted to know what the Headmaster had said, but Harry was mostly successful in diverting her attention. He noticed that mostly everyone was in a disorganised gaggle, although pureblood protocol had the Slytherins in something that resembled straight lines. He decided to remedy that. Filch seemed to be trying, but no one really listened to him.

Harry strode out in front of the students and barked out. "DO YOU WANT THE FOREIGN DELEGATES TO THINK WE ARE UNCULTURED BARBARIANS? STRAIGHT LINES EVERYONE! I WANT TWO HORIZONTAL LINES FOR EACH YEAR IN ASCENDING ORDER, SHORTEST IN FRONT, TALLEST IN THE BACK!"

There was a pause as everyone stared at him. Then, with much grumbling, everyone did as told. It took a while, but eventually everyone was in an acceptable formation. Harry looked over at Filch and saw him give him a grudging nod of respect.

Harry nodded in response and walked back to his spot. Hermione looked like she was going to burst, but thankfully they were distracted by a carriage landing with a loud thump. **(A/N I move too often to have a physical copy of the book, and I can't find the dialogue online, so if you want the dialogue just read it in the proper book, I will not write it)**

Fleur Delacour looked out the carriage window from above Hogwarts, to see students in a shapeless mass. That was, until a student stepped out of the throng, and seemed to yell at them for a few minutes, before everyone lined up neatly. She briefly wondered what student could possibly command enough respect for the school to listen like that. She then dismissed that thought, deciding that it was probably some little snob who was using his family name to command respect. She did still make note of where he stood once he returned to the mass off students. 

When they landed and she disembarked, everyone looked normal, if slightly bored. That lasted about two seconds. Once those two seconds of blissful respite ended, Half of the Hogwarts population (The Males) became glassy eyed and began to drool. She looked to the spot where the mystery commander stood, and was surprised. There stood a lean but strong young man, with messy black hair and green eyes framed by wiry round glasses. This was not the surprising part. No, what was so surprising was that he looked… disinterested? He was speaking to a bushy-haired witch next to him, before he punched the redhead with the abominable manners. She could just see it, the boy shoveling food into the gaping hole that resembled a mouth by the truckload, chewing with his mouth open, before swallowing with a loud belch. She shuddered at the thought. Then she felt the commander noticing her allure. She closed her eyes and tried pretend that she was anywhere else than here. Suddenly, she felt her allure bounce away from the boy. She was curious but decided to ignore it, before she followed Madam Maxime into the Great Hall.

Harry was speaking to Hermione about fairly unimportant stuff, when he noticed some blanket curse was ailing the male population of Hogwarts. Ron in particular, was drooling mindlessly. So, he punched Ron and said "Hey Ron, snap out of it, you're drooling." Ron shook his head, but continued staring, so Harry turned to see what he was staring at. There, he saw a heavenly vision of beauty. He realised she must be Veela. However, Harry disliked mental control of any kind, so he entered his mindscape, and forced the invading presence into a mental representation. Once he had done that, he gathered his mental strength, and smacked it out of his head, before slamming up his shields to keep it out. Soon, the Durmstrang delegation arrived, and there were no more incidents as they walked into the Great Hall.

Once there however was a different story. The Beauxbatons students sat at the Ravenclaw table, and the Durmstrang delegation sat at the Slytherin table, leaving Ron seething about Malfoy fawning over Viktor Krum. Harry couldn't care less. Once the other schools sat down, the fun began. The Beauxbatons students conjured up warm cloaks, and sighed with pleasure. The Durmstrang students transfigured their seats into comfortable armchairs and ALSO sighed with pleasure. Most of Hogwarts sat stunned in shock while Maxime and Karkaroff smirked. Harry stood up, and all eyes were on him. He whispered _Expecto Patronum_. His stag erupted out of his wand wiping the smirks of the foreigners faces. Prongs spiralled up into the ceiling. Harry then cast _Vocant Fulmen_. Lightning flashed into view on the ceiling, forming a messy hairdo, and beneath it, wiry round glasses. The finishing touch was when a lightning bolt appeared on the figures forehead. Just for fun, he had it crackle in green.

Then Words began to appear, each with booming thunder. The words read **LORD HARRY JAMES POTTER-BLACK-PEVERELL-GRYFFINDOR-SLYTHERIN, HEIR OF THE MARAUDERS, KING OF THE DRAKONID RACE, SLAYER OF BASILISKS, BANE OF DEMENTORS, AND DEFEATER OF DARK LORDS PRESENTS, THE MIGHT OF HOGWARTS.**

Harry then transformed into a Kneazle, padded across to the Ravenclaw table, which he leapt upon, before turning into a Great Owl, which flew across to the Slytherin table before turning into a Shadow Wolf, fell into a Shadow, and appeared in front of Malfoy, and snarled. Malfoy fainted, and Harry was going to end it, when it began to smell bad, and Harry noticed a wet patch on the front of Malfoy's trousers. At first there was stunned silence, Maxime and Karkaroff having lost their smirks after the patronus. Then Greengrass broke it, saying "Did you have to make him wet himself Potter? It's beginning to smell." Then the dam burst and the uproar began, including Snape shouting about Gryffindor losing points, causing Harry to claim he had Dumbledore's backing, which led to Dumbledore exclaiming that while he did indeed give Harry permission to show his talent, He'd never thought Harry would take it so far.

Eventually everyone was silenced, and the night finished with the presenting of the Goblet of Fire. Dumbledore then asked everyone to go to bed, as people would begin entering their names in the morning.

 **A/N**

 **Well there you have it, and I'll begin the next chapter soon. Since nobody voted on the poll, I can only assume that you guys don't care. I will get my plot bunnies out so I won't be plagued by them any longer. On the plus side, you guys will have more stories to follow.**


	6. The Goblet Begins With A Bang

**A/N**

 **Hello everyone, I'm back. I hope I'm not doing too badly with the updates. If I am, then It's because I have writer's block, and so I decided to write down a general plotline. It has helped me get out of a rut, and here I am, with a chapter.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Goblet Begins With A Bang**

Harry had managed to evade his yearmates the night before, but today everyone was crowding him demanding answers. Answers that he couldn't give. What was he supposed to say? The truth? He knew from experience past that that is a recipe for disaster. He really didn't want to have to give his life story, since that would mean uncomfortable questions revolving Sirius. And what was up with his royal status? He'd just instructed the magic to write his titles, but what had transpired was ridiculous. Furthermore, Heir to the Marauders was an actual _TITLE_? So many questions, and so few answers.

As he entered the Great Hall, everyone fell silent. Then everyone broke into whispers. Harry sighed to himself. This was going to be wonderful, he thought sarcastically.

Eventually, it was time. Harry waited with the rest of the school to see who would be champion.

Dumbledore stood. Everyone fell silent. "And now, after much waiting, it is time. The Champion for Durmstrang institute, is… Viktor Krum."

The entire hall burst into applause. Ron was shouting approval. Krum stood and exited the hall. Once the hall was silent again, Dumbledore continued. "The Hogwarts champion is… Cedric Diggory"

Once again, The Hall Burst into Applause. The entire Hufflepuff Table stood ap and cheered, stamping their feet. Fred and George seemed furious about it. Harry shook his head. He knew that they had never really forgiven the boy for beating Gryffindor at quidditch.

"And finally, the Beauxbatons champion is… Fleur Delacour."

Applause again. This time, however, the Applause was predominantly male. Harry realized that this was the Veela from before. He made sure that his clapping was devoid of enthusiasm, and slammed his mental shields up.

Dumbledore continued. "Well now that that has been taken care of..."

The flames flickered high again. Almost absently, he snatched the emerging parchment out of the air. "HARRY POTTER"

Harry's only thought was 'Oh Crap'

When a curious messenger by the name of Colin Creevey looked into the antechamber five minutes later, he found four teenagers and eight adults squabbling like children. Fleur was saying. "No, he is too young, fancy parlor tricks and assumed titles are no substitute for experience" ( **A/N I am not going to write her accent, I have been trying for half an hour and I can't seem to make it work right.** )

Harry was going to respond with something along the lines of 'I'm pretty sure I have more experience with mortal peril than you three combined' or 'Gee, that makes sense, someone making an attempt on my life every year is no way to gain experience? Sounds logical.' when he was interrupted by Colin.

"Um, I don't want to interrupt your fun, but the goblet has reignited, the flames are forming words, and it's demanding that everyone returns to the great hall so it can show three memories each that make the champions worthy of competing. It also somehow dragged members of the press here."

Once again, Harry's only thought was "Oh crap"

 **A/N I know this is short, even by my standards, but they should be getting longer soon. I had to get something out there soon to make sure I don't abandon it. Also, reviews help me write, and I haven't had any since chapter three. I'm not going to hold chapters hostage, but I do want to hear what you guys think. Things are getting crazy soon, (In the fic, and in real life) but I want to squeeze out two more chapters before school begins. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Tankinator175**


	7. Memories

**A/N**

 **Hey everyone, I tried to update faster and here we are. I hope I didn't write this too badly. This chapter was inspired especially by someone else's fic, (you'll find many of the first chapters are) but I can't remember who's. So if anyone knows, tell me and I'll give credit where it is due.  
**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Memories**

As the champions and the staff exited the Antechamber, Harry was still panicking. This was decidedly not good. He really didn't want everyone to see his end-of-year brushes with death. It was bad enough with how people had started realized how he was always really tired and moody at the end-of year feast, he didn't need more attention. This was baaaad. And the thought of people like Malfoy learning all his secrets… not good either. As they entered the Great Hall, Harry braced himself for the worst.

Once there, Dumbledore explained to staff and students that there was and ancient clause that the Goblet enacted whenever there was large amounts of conflict over who deserved to be champions, the goblet would project at least, but not limited to, one memory from each champion. He also warned them that they would likely experience the memories as if they were the person in question.

With that, the Goblet pulled a blue strand from Krums head. On the wall behind the head table, a timeline appeared. On the timeline, there were several dots. These, Harry realized, were champion-worthy moments.

The image zoomed in, and everything turned black. Once they opened their eyes, they saw everything through Krum's perspective. They could even feel his emotions. This was undoubtedly at the quidditch world cup. They then experienced what it was like to play professionally. After the two Wronski Feints they experienced the moments where Krum chased the snitch. When the Bludger hit they could all feel the lance of pain in the face. Eventually, the memory ended, and another began. This one was very different then the last one. It displayed Krum at an Orphanage in Bulgaria, helping give the children a happy christmas. Harry decided that Krum was a good man, as they could all feel his deep desire to do more to help them.

Once it was time for Fleurs turn, Her timeline only held three dots. It zoomed in on one. In it, Fleur held off several Mermen attacking a Veela settlement on the coast. She protected her sister and alerted her mother to the presence of several others.

Cedric's memories were some Harry had never suspected existed. First was his nobility requesting a rematch when Harry had fallen off his nimbus during third year. The second was protecting Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott during second year from a possible attack. He even stood up for Harry saying that he wasn't necessarily the heir, seeing as how a muggleborn was his best friend, and encouraged Hannah to apologize for insulting him. Harry made a note to thank him later.

Then it was Harry's turn. Harry's timeline had more dots than any others, resulting in several shouts of disbelief. The first memory was of Harry, Ron and Hermione, entering the third floor corridor. The confrontation with Fluffy. Then the Devil's Snare. Several laughs erupted at the "ARE YOU A WITCH OR WHAT?" from Ron. Then the charmed keys, and Ron's subsequent trouncing during the chess game. Harry heard Cedric mutter "So THAT'S what Dumbledore meant by the greatest chess game Hogwarts had seen. They saw the unconscious troll, and Hermione's logic. It was pretty obvious people were wondering what Harry had done by then. When they saw Professor Quirrell, there were gasps of surprise. Even more so when they saw Voldemort on the back of his head. Once the confrontation happened, everyone could feel the pain in Harry's forehead. Harry heard Malfoy shout "Why do we have to feel Potter's pain?"

The subsequent defeat of Quirrell and the shout of Voldemort's Shade seemed to garner him some sympathy, but the Goblet wasn't done.

The next memory featured Harry and Ron visiting a petrified Hermione, and the discovery of the parchment in Hermione's hand. Everyone saw them rush to the teachers to find out Ginny was gone. They saw Lockhart's cowardice, and the discovery that Myrtle was the victim. They all saw the entrance to the fabled chamber of secrets. They saw Lockhart's failed Obliviation, and the landslide it caused. Then they witnessed Harry's discovery of Tom Riddle. There were again numerous gasps of surprise at the discovery that Lord Voldemort was a Half-Blood. Dumbledore smiled appreciatively at Harry's speech. Everyone saw Harry's fight with the Basilisk and the Death of the Memory. They could feel the Venom coursing through his veins. They could feel how sorry he was, but were surprised to know that it wasn't because he was dying, but because he felt he failed Ginny, and Fawkes, and everyone else. Then Fawkes healed Harry, and they all escaped.

Everyone thought it was done. Instead, the Goblet gave them a third memory. This one showed Ron chasing scabbers, being attacked by padfoot, and dragged down the passage. They saw Harry and Hermione trying to get past the Whomping Willow, and Crookshanks assistance. They saw the confrontation with Sirius, Professor Lupin, Pettigrew, and Snape. They saw the Werewolf Transformation, and the fight between Padfoot and Lupin. Everyone saw Harry defend Sirius and fail. They saw Harry and Hermione leave the hospital wing via a Time Turner. They saw them free buckbeak, and Harry use a massive Patronus to drive away the dementors, even killing several. That was something Harry hadn't realized he'd done. They saw him break out Sirius, and head back to the hospital wing. Then the Goblet went out.

First there was silence. Everyone stared at Harry. Then there was an uproar. Everyone wanted to ask questions, but Harry wanted no part of it. He wove his way between the students and teachers, press and Ministry officials. It appeared Madam Bones was here, but she respected his need for privacy and let him leave, but stopped the others. A very rattled group of people remained in the great hall.

 **A/N**

 **And here you have it. I hope you liked it. Before someone catches me on this, I know I said three memories each last chapter. I didn't intend to do that. The reason that was written is because of the three memories of Harry's that I had planned to be shown, but there wasn't really a specific amount. I tried to think of a couple for each, and I hope the varying amounts didn't bother anyone too much. Cedric was initially going to have three memories, but I found it easier to place the two CoS memories together as one. Sorry. Again, remember to review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
